


Stuck on the Bridge Between Us

by pygmy_puffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: finding the courage within themselves to be vulnerable, so they can stop hurting the other and start loving each other as they so deeply want and need to
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 69
Kudos: 169
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Stuck on the Bridge Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> "Talk Me Down" - by Troye Sivan ♫

**Author's Note:**

> hey MæsterChill ˆˆ i hope you like this - i really enjoyed drawing your requests and prompt !
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
